


爱神见习手册

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 网吧拉面set [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 圆奎/没啥新奇的办公室恋情/林欲芳瞎写的





	爱神见习手册

**Author's Note:**

> 金珉奎是他们团队里出了名的全圆佑狙击手。

爱神见习手册  
  
圆奎/没啥新奇的办公室恋情/林欲芳瞎写的  
  
1.  
  
还没有到午休的时间，金珉奎就开始坐立不安，九点半到十一点半的上午班，他光起身去卫生间就有四次。  
  
每次全圆佑的手机一亮他都要紧张地偷看一眼对方，为了掩饰尴尬还要低头捂嘴咳嗽。  
  
全圆佑是早金珉奎一年半进公司的前辈，在组里是金珉奎的直接汇报人，在工作上出了名的严格严厉，而好巧不巧地，金珉奎就坐在他隔壁。  
  
全圆佑显然是主要到他的异常了，自己有几次偷看他的时候那人都转头看他，镜片下的眼神像狐狸一样冒着精光。  
  
自己的心思大概昭然若揭，和他对上没两次金珉奎就尴尬地不再看，但越是这样就更加在意全圆佑的一举一动。就通过黑色电脑屏幕的反光看全圆佑的脸，但是不看自己脸的全圆佑也面无表情，从对方冷静的眼神和抿起的嘴角里看不出任何情绪。  
  
要是早知道会像今天这样，自己前两天说什么也不会那样做。  
  
当务之急是找到时间机器，金珉奎没有心思再专心自己的工作，看屏幕上的代码也像不同形状的小虫子在爬，搞得他心烦意乱。  
  
偏偏下午还要发表，难免又要和全圆佑一起大战产品那边的老大，要是没有准备好指不定怎么被骂呢，可结果就是到现在他却什么东西都还没准备好。  
  
唉。  
  
他长长叹了一口气，全被旁边的全圆佑看到。  
  
2.  
  
金珉奎今天很不对劲。  
  
全圆佑起身从工位上起身准备去接水，站起来发现隔壁金珉奎的杯子也空空如也，习惯性伸手却发现那人已经先自己一步握住马克杯的握柄。  
  
“我去接水，你要么？”他还是出于礼貌问他。  
  
金珉奎的杯子显然没水，依旧用蹩脚的演技往喉咙里灌空气，不大一张脸有一半埋在杯子里，他连声音都没发出来，人带着杯子摇摇头。  
  
拉开椅子自己去接水，全圆佑没走出两步就回头，看见金珉奎立马把杯子放回桌面上，长舒一口气，绷直的背也放松。  
  
他大概知道对方为什么躲着自己，低头看手机，翻了翻系统相册又觉得不至于。  
  
转头看不远处的工位，金珉奎果然神经兮兮地盯着他这边的位置，为了逗他全圆佑故意低头玩了很久的手机，回去的时候想当然对上金珉奎一副欲言又止的样子。  
  
“怎么了？”全圆佑问他，声音还不小地，惹得团队里几个人都伸着头来凑热闹。  
  
金珉奎事情都写在脸上，面色红了又白，最后只一句没好气的没事，然后继续转头回去看自己的代码。  
  
倒是不在意，这一来全圆佑完全弄清了他不高兴的源泉，趁他不注意把自己接好的温水匀了一半进金珉奎的杯子里。他俩都是星战迷，杯子都是一起买的，金珉奎的杯子上印着R2-D2，全圆佑的是楚巴卡。  
  
水快匀完的时候刚好被金珉奎回头瞧见，于是本来就不高兴的脸上这个时候更像忍了几十句脏话——虽然真的开口金珉奎也骂不出口。  
  
谢谢。  
  
脸涨红了只憋出来这一句。  
  
没事儿，我应该的。  
  
全圆佑脸上止不住的笑意，故意舒服地躺在办公椅的靠背上刷手机继续看金珉奎不安地一边工作一边偷偷观察他。  
  
3.  
  
金珉奎是他们团队里出了名的全圆佑狙击手。  
  
面对全圆佑这样一个结构性思维极强的人，金珉奎大部分情况下第一时间听不懂他说什么，第二讲不清自己的东西。  
  
这俩个人又坐相邻的工位，所以总是能看见全圆佑拿着纸笔认真地给对方解释，末了摘下眼镜扶着额头问他：“你听懂了吗？”  
  
金珉奎也总是愁眉不展，标准回答是：“懂是懂了，但是……”  
  
也不知怎么地这两个人总是被分在同一个项目组，所以金珉奎来的第一年全圆佑嚷嚷得下个项目就分道扬镳的愿望也一直没有实现。  
  
今天下午又要和产品对接发表了，这次的内容主要都是金珉奎负责的后端部分，全圆佑午休结束回到办公室，发现金珉奎没有去吃饭，已经愁眉苦脸地看了好长时间代码。  
  
“怎么了？”他看金珉奎满脸吃多了想吐又吐不出来的表情。  
  
报错，跑不出来。  
  
金珉奎又习惯性拿水杯灌水，早已经空了。可能过度专注于电脑屏幕上，连纠结了一早上的问题也不纠结了，习惯性接过全圆佑递过去的杯子，喝了一口才意识到发生了什么，一口茶水在腮帮子里晃荡半天才吞下去。  
  
“这里是不是有点问题？”全圆佑俯身在金珉奎身后看了一会儿电脑屏幕，期间他脊背一直僵硬，脖颈也打得直挺挺。全圆佑一眼就发现问题，指着一行代码询问。  
  
金珉奎点进他找的那个接口，果不其然问题出现在那里。  
  
“这点问题你不应该看不出来啊，还看了一早上加一中午……这个模块是谁负责的？”  
  
“呃……他半个月前好像离职了。”  
  
距离发表还有一个半小时，一个由离职人员负责的接口出错。  
  
的确是不怎么好处理的状况。  
  
“把你心里的事情放一放。”  
  
全圆佑指尖仍旧戳在金珉奎的电脑屏幕上，凑在他耳边所以低声地：“下午的发表绝对给我准备好，不然晚上回去就办了你。”  
  
4.  
  
下午的发表还算顺利，即使全圆佑最后又和人家拌了两句嘴，散会的时候闹得不怎么愉快。晚上回到家，金珉奎还是被办了。  
  
他早有预感，在他结束发表之后看到全圆佑抱着胳膊看他的表情就知道。  
  
虽然不懂和全圆佑的沟通法，但对方的套路金珉奎一清二楚，所以洗澡的时候就提前做好了清洁，却没有想到这反而变成了自己受苦的开端。  
  
全圆佑三根手指就在自己的后穴里进出，他能感觉到那里一定湿热的，内壁已经放松了一些所以手指进去之后便被紧致的包覆。对方一上来就想找他的敏感点，修长的中指在后穴搅动，按压肠壁接近记忆里那点。  
  
“嗯……”感觉不至于很难受，但是现在自己正跪在沙发上坐着全圆佑的大腿，这姿势多少有些羞耻，加上体位的原因，对方的手指戳得更深，隐隐约约之间快感降临的很快。  
  
“怎么原来自己已经准备好了么？”全圆佑托着他的屁股给他扩张，在两个人喘息的间隙逗他，“等不及了，嗯？”  
  
金珉奎红了脸，这个时候觉得自己脑袋里像装满一壶即将烧开的烫水，浇得理智都没了。  
  
不知道是因为今天下午的发表很成功还是因为他俩回家的路上喝了点酒，全圆佑的心情很好。被他用手指扩张的时候金珉奎正皱着眉头从沙发夹层里找安全套——天知道全圆佑为什么要藏到这里。  
  
全圆佑凑上来和金珉奎接吻，含住本来就红润的两片嘴唇，把它们含得更湿的同时金珉奎把套子戴好了，就急切地捅进去。  
  
金珉奎面对他跪坐，膝盖陷进柔软的沙发坐垫，大腿上的肉被全圆佑用手掐着，坐下去的时候进入得很深，阴茎摩擦在对方小腹上，只能尽力调整呼吸才能控制自己不那么快射出来。  
  
和全圆佑做的时候如果先射了会很痛苦，那人绝对会故意忽视他的不应期也尽力操弄——连射两次的感觉并不好，这才周一，金珉奎可不想明天上班自己又变成一个废人。  
  
“珉奎呀……”全圆佑环抱着他，脑袋埋在他胸前闻清新的沐浴露味道，鼻子被压所以声音有点失真，“能动了么？”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
5.  
  
床上的金珉奎和平时还真的有些不一样，全圆佑戳到他敏感点的时候想。  
  
金珉奎跨坐在他身上，腰都是软的，为了让自己操得更深又强撑自己用力，因为快感诞生的眼泪流不下来，鼻头吸得通红。  
  
“嗯，前辈……前辈……”  
  
“珉奎呀，你真可爱。”  
  
偶尔停下来的时候他眼睛湿润地看全圆佑，对上眼神又觉得害羞，目光和长睫毛同时垂下去。  
  
在职场沟通上他们两个人真的是非常合不来的类型，然而在床上金珉奎却配合他做得很好。  
  
比如这个时候他正随着自己的挺弄支着腰配合，一只手臂挡在嘴巴前面，就算是极力隐忍，牙齿都轻轻咬住手腕，也没有办法阻止喉咙里面溢出来的呻吟。  
  
金珉奎的声音很好听，陷于情欲之中叫出来的时候总带一点沙哑的。移开他的手臂和他接吻，舌头缠上来的同时闷哼着环住他的脖子，身体也吸得更紧。  
  
松开来的同时全圆佑故意摁住他的手臂不让捂，也放慢了动作专门顶着敏感点却不动作，很快就听见另他满意的哭腔娇滴滴地求他：“圆佑，前辈……请快点操我嘛……”  
  
计划通。  
  
对方话音刚落全圆佑就摁紧了腰大力向上顶，他的大力动作下金珉奎没有办法再吞下呻吟，叫声也更大，抓紧全圆佑肩膀的手蜷紧了。  
  
有点吃痛，全圆佑下意识的更用力地把这份感受传达给对方。  
  
金珉奎高潮的时候细不可闻地喊了两句哥哥，全圆佑心情大好，对方意识不清的时候抬头对着他的脸颊猛亲了几口。  
  
6.  
  
全圆佑醒来的时候是往常生物钟的八点半，睁眼发现自己在金珉奎的床上，这才想起来昨天从沙发上做到了卧室，说好了只做一次，最后还是把对方摁在床头内射。  
  
毕竟珉奎辛苦做好了清洁，哪有辜负别人的道理。  
  
他翻身，刚好滚到金珉奎那一边，两条腿夹着棉被，头没有抬起来，声音闷在被子里：“珉奎呀，早上好。”  
  
金珉奎只上半身穿了衬衣，还在挑裤子所以下半身裸着，听见全圆佑喊他先是下意识地应了，转而才想起来昨天晚上的事。自己这时候还没穿裤子，于是紧张兮兮地伸手往下拽衣角，试图盖住一些屁股和大腿。  
  
徒劳。  
  
全圆佑躺着，从下面还是看得一清二楚，金珉奎连内裤都没穿，屁股上还有昨天晚上由于他大力揉捏残留的红痕。  
  
他起身站在金珉奎身后抱住他，能够感觉到对方身体明显的停顿。  
  
“放松点儿，”全圆佑声音还带着起床气，听见金珉奎要叫不叫地讲了两句前辈不要，头便靠在对方的肩膀上低声笑出来，手也不安分地伸下去捏金珉奎的屁股，“还早呢……”  
  
最近没有怎么去健身房，金珉奎的身材管理有一点松懈，这一点他的同事兼室友全圆佑是最清楚的，趁着这大好机会，不占便宜的人是傻瓜。他的手从两边一同握住金珉奎的屁股，自然是没有办法握过来的，就捏着手里的肌肉，从下顺着往上。  
  
金珉奎的屁股被他握在手里，全圆佑这会儿没别的，说下流话倒是一绝：“珉奎今天早上自己洗了屁股么，要不要和前辈再做一次？现在还早呢，晚一点再去上班吧……”  
  
7.  
  
早个屁啊！  
  
金珉奎手轻扶在衣柜门上，斜眼看了手腕上的表。  
  
你全圆佑工资拿得多自然是可以请假，我可指望着每个月的全勤奖啊！  
  
他在全圆佑怀里挣扎，无奈又不敢发货，说出口的话都变成没有攻击力的求饶：“前辈……我，我会迟到的。”  
  
“我给你批假，珉奎呀，今天不要去上班了好不好，我们一起……唔……”  
  
额头抵在他肩膀上，全圆佑捏他屁股的同时眼睛也不能闲着，刚好衣服被掀开，就恣意欣赏金珉奎的下半身。  
  
他腾一只手摸上来捏金珉奎的胸部，疏于锻炼也软了一些，手感却很好，脂肪还没有消所以软绵绵地顶着手掌心，没玩两下乳头却硬了，全圆佑就用指尖小力的捏。  
  
昨晚的情欲好不容易消失一些这时候又叫金珉奎回忆起来，本来不敏感的背这时候也觉得全圆佑的吐息都显得煽情，更别提自己的屁股正暴露在外面被那人火辣辣盯着，感觉热度都要传过来了。  
  
再这样下去就要勃起了，金珉奎显然已经不能控制自己的呼吸了，虽然没有完全贴紧对方的下半身但是总隐约觉得全圆佑的分身已经勃起快要顶到自己。  
  
终于鼓起推开全圆佑，金珉奎脸涨得通红，喘了好几口粗气才发话：“我真的要去上班了！前，前辈请你不要这么轻浮！”  
  
全圆佑看了他两眼，没有说话，沉默了几秒之后悻悻躺回去。  
  
直到金珉奎出门，全圆佑都还赖在他的床上。  
  
8.  
  
金珉奎有个小秘密，他平时性幻想的对象是每天上班坐在自己旁边，睡觉躺在自己隔壁房间的全圆佑。  
  
他俩不是刻意租到一起的，去年夏天金珉奎原来的房子租约到期，托中介找了个合租室友，搬家那天才知道是全圆佑。  
  
在那之前全圆佑就已经是金珉奎的性幻想对象，甚至作为性幻想对象的时间比作为暗恋对象的时间更长。  
  
搬家之后金珉奎每天看到自己室友的脸突然产生了罪恶感，一度没有再想着全圆佑的脸自慰，只不过在pornhub上看了更多几部戴眼镜男主的黄片。  
  
如果不是那天他洗完澡才想起来没有拿回换洗内衣裤跑回浴室，不小心听见自己室友自慰的声音。这一切都可以安然过去。  
  
无奈全圆佑自慰时候的喘息低沉，虽然听不清他闷哼着谁的名字，这段音频却牢牢地被金珉奎的大脑记录。  
  
前辈啊前辈，你怎么就不能跑出我的脑海呢？  
  
全圆佑重回性幻想对象榜单之后金珉奎的夜晚性生活重新有了粉红色彩，他又活了，更何况大部分自慰的时候想到全圆佑那个家伙就待在隔壁，兴奋和快乐指数都直线上升。  
  
他有的时候也偷偷拿了全圆佑洗干净晾在阳台上的衣服来嗅，用完之后再充满愧疚感地再洗了晾回去。  
  
这一切本来可以是永远不被人发现的小秘密。  
  
直到全圆佑在上个周末推开他房间门为止。  
  
所以这个故事告诉我们一个人在房间里干偷偷摸摸的事情的时候，一定要锁好门。  
  
9.  
  
全圆佑前脚出门金珉奎就以迅雷不及掩耳之势从阳台上拿了对方的黑色紧身内裤进房间。  
  
他周三睡前帮全圆佑煮了夜宵，端进去的时候全圆佑正对着电脑屏幕打游戏，一脸认真的，听见他进来头也没回就叫人把面放一边。金珉奎刚好看见他穿的那条紧身黑色内裤，一边靠近一边盯着，恨不得把全圆佑看穿。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“没，没怎么，你继续玩，吃完记得把锅洗了。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
周五是前辈的洗衣日，我一定得来一发，金珉奎心想。  
  
时间就挑在绝对完美的周六。  
  
全圆佑每周六早上都会出门去游戏厅检查他的太鼓达人记录，大部分情况下一去就是一早上，金珉奎见他走了，立刻美滋滋进房间拉上了窗帘。  
  
果然有了黑色内裤的加持，他很快就进入状态，以致于全圆佑打开大门回家的声音都没有听见，直至那人走近了对着自己的房门才听见说话的声音：  
  
“珉奎呀，我看sns游戏厅今天刚好维修，你要不要和我一起去吃饭？”  
  
“嗯……嗯？前辈？你，你怎么回来了？”  
  
“你怎么不听我说话啊，我说游戏厅今天升级维修，你在里面么，我进来咯？”  
  
该死，偏偏这个时候腿抽筋了，金珉奎痛得龇牙咧嘴，也没了伸手拉扯脚下被子的力气。  
  
见他没开门全圆佑径直推了房门走进来。  
  
就刚好撞上金珉奎仍然紧攥着他的内裤自慰并且高潮来临前抽筋的模样。  
  
“嗯？”全圆佑眼尖，立马就看到自己的黑色内裤，“那是我的？”说完就要走近去看。  
  
人为刀俎我为鱼肉，得，金珉奎也没有什么想法了。  
  
想必是有想法也没用。  
  
全圆佑越走越近，金珉奎的腿还在抽筋，僵硬的同时大脑混乱间能够接受的信息只有全圆佑看着他的那张帅脸。他完全控制不住自己的手，等到全圆佑走到床边，就全部打了出来。  
  
他射了全圆佑一裤子。  
  
“攒了很久呢……”因为房间拉着窗帘所以看不清全圆佑脸上的表情，只知道那人伸出手点了一些裤子上的液体凑在鼻子下面，紧接着吮起食指尖。  
  
10.  
  
金珉奎上一秒还沉浸在全圆佑舔了他的精液这个事实中，回过神来的一秒自己自己被对方压制在床上。  
  
全圆佑朝他腰底下垫了个枕头，此时正饶有兴趣地盯着他的后穴：“原来自慰的时候也会玩这里么？”  
  
刚刚才射完，加上全圆佑用了不小的力气，金珉奎根本没有力气合拢两条腿，正好给了对方机会。  
  
全圆佑手上沾了一点刚才的精液就往金珉奎后穴里伸，湿滑得触感，金珉奎紧皱起眉头，虽然自己做也是用手，但是不经由自己控制，感觉还是很奇异。  
  
“这里，我能插进去么？”金珉奎的身子本来就放松，加上自己之前已经戳弄了几下，很快全圆佑的手指就进出自如。他不知道什么时候也脱了衣服，阴茎顶在金珉奎股缝间。  
  
还没来得及思考全圆佑为什么也硬着，金珉奎甚至没来得及回答全圆佑就插进来，只进去半根就开始抽插。  
  
本来就没有从高潮的余韵中脱离出来，金珉奎意识不清地随着全圆佑的挺弄晃着屁股。  
  
“珉奎原来都想着我自慰么？”全圆佑此刻突然来了兴致，放缓动作去追究刚才的事，“还偷偷拿我的内裤，看来不是第一次了吧……”  
  
事实摆在面前，金珉奎哪有辩解的余地，只好呜咽出声，小幅度地点点头。  
  
“喜欢我么？”  
  
“唔……”金珉奎面对全圆佑的提问睁开眼看他，不知道要表达什么，模棱两可地点点头。因为全圆佑已经插进来就用力含着对方的东西暗示想要更多。  
  
“就别说那些多余的话了，你都插进来了就快点干我。”他虚张声势地吓唬对方，下一刻完整的句子就顶成没有逻辑的呻吟。  
  
金珉奎很快硬了第二次，还湿漉漉的分身直立起来戳到了全圆佑的小腹，因为金珉奎的手已经环上全圆佑所以没有人抚慰，只在偶尔戳到对方的时候，能够感受到后穴又一次缩紧。  
  
全圆佑突然有了恶作剧心思，从旁边掏了手机出来，摄像头对着他，拍拍金珉奎的脸又拍拍两个人的交合处。  
  
“现在是谁在操珉奎呢？”  
  
“唔……”  
  
“不说不操了。”  
  
“唔……是，是前辈，是全圆佑前辈。”  
  
“叫哥哥。”  
  
“嗯……唔啊……是全圆佑前辈哥哥。”  
  
“全圆佑前辈哥哥是什么啊，你个小傻瓜。”  
  
高潮前全圆佑又拿着手机拍他，同时下半身猛力地捅他的敏感点，金珉奎觉得又羞又爽，但还是在对方的手机摄像头前面哭着射了。  
  
做完爱都已经是中午，两个人也顾不得其他的一同躺在床上睡到傍晚，醒来全圆佑趁着金珉奎睡意朦胧的时候又抱着他来了一发。  
  
醒来金珉奎想要删掉全圆佑手机里的证据，谁想到那狐狸只是笑得满脸深意：“珉奎的东西，我怎么舍得删掉。”  
  
11.  
  
全圆佑直到中午才到公司，早上的情况到最后有一点尴尬，金珉奎不知道怎么和他打招呼，就装着忙工作。  
  
对方也没有跟他说话，一来就自顾自收拾办公桌，看来是电脑都准备移走。  
  
动静不小，金珉奎偏头看他，全圆佑不和他讲话，专心地收起桌面上所有自己的东西，他只好主动问：“前辈？”  
  
他这才发现不远的地方站了个小个子。“人手不够，老崔整来的新后端，今天起你俩坐一块，你就也是前辈了，你带他熟悉一下。”  
  
“那，那你呢？”金珉奎看见熟悉的楚巴卡马克杯被挪走，突然有些怅然若失地。  
  
“我坐对面去，你俩好好相处，你别做了前辈还冒冒失失的，先去it那里帮他领下电脑，人家一个人不方便。”  
  
“哦……好。”  
  
金珉奎和新同事领完电脑回来全圆佑已经在对面工位坐下了，面无表情地看屏幕敲键盘，丝毫没有要和他说什么的样子。  
  
“既然你觉得我轻浮，”全圆佑见他回来了，直接走过来把裤兜的手机套出来扔给金珉奎，他伸手，平稳地接住，“密码是你生日，里面有我那天拍的照片，为了防止你多想，手机都给你，照片随你处置。”  
  
金珉奎被对方异常的态度吓得有些愣住了，但还是解锁点开了全圆佑的系统相册，周末那天的确有照片记录，只不过，并没有他们做爱时候的影像，只有几张事后他躺在被窝里睡觉的图片，还枕着全圆佑的大臂。  
  
他愣住了，抬头对上手机主人的脸。  
  
“我都骗你的。”全圆佑冷着脸，眼睛没有看他，低垂地盯电脑屏幕，无所谓的语气，“只是觉得逗你很好玩。”  
  
“那，那手机还你……”  
  
“我不要了，”全圆佑朝他摆手，脸上一副满不在乎的冷淡模样，“要扔掉要留着，怎么处置随便你。”  
  
12.  
  
金珉奎以为自己会很生气，但是意外的没有。下午带着新人装装电脑搭搭环境时间也就过去了，加了一会儿班，准备下班的时候全圆佑不在。  
  
多少有些失落，往常全圆佑下班都会叫他吃晚饭的。  
  
金珉奎嘟着嘴看关机，电源指示灯闪了两下熄灭了。  
  
他承认今天早上对待全圆佑自己是过分了一些，但分明也是全圆佑动手动脚在先，自己理不亏，为什么还要在意全圆佑不理会自己的事？  
  
然而在意的时候思考过程会变得非常清晰有条理，金珉奎完全忘记了自己这个习惯，也当然注意不到在意全圆佑已经变成了他另外一个习惯。  
  
总之我是不会主动道歉的，金珉奎想，走到公司楼下想起全圆佑的手机被自己忘在抽屉里的时候又改变了想法。  
  
可是也真的不想和全圆佑就这么僵下去，明明是他自己看上的暗恋对象——金珉奎又心酸了，仔细咀嚼全圆佑今天的话的确冷淡又伤人。  
  
金珉奎越想越不高兴，电梯也一直等不来，他气喘吁吁地爬9楼拿手机，回到工位才发现全圆佑的电脑没关。  
  
奇怪，刚刚这样的么？金珉奎满脸疑惑地帮忙关了电脑。  
  
好巧不巧再下楼就碰见全圆佑，金珉奎好不容易鼓起勇气想上去打招呼，就看见旁边醉醺醺的崔胜澈。  
  
啊……原来是去喝酒了啊……金珉奎躲在远处看不到的地方探个头，觉得自己此时此刻像极了一个捉丈夫出轨的妻子。  
  
还是结婚好几年老公都不回家那种。  
  
距离隔得太远，他看不清全圆佑的表情，只能听见崔胜澈音量不小的胡乱哼哼，偶尔掺杂全圆佑两句冷静的叫人注意脚下。  
  
13.  
  
金珉奎于是气鼓鼓地回到家，这才延迟感觉到委屈和生气，全圆佑发火根本不是那副不理人的样子，自己怎么还被骗得一愣一愣的。  
  
他坐在沙发上捧着全圆佑的手机，又想起对方说的那句怎么处置随便你。  
  
那他看看其他的照片也无所谓吧。  
  
金珉奎给对方的手机解锁，习惯性输全圆佑的生日，报错一次之后才想起来这是别人的手机，才一下下摁自己的生日，头也一点一点像小鸡啄米。  
  
全圆佑相册里没什么异常的，正如他中午所看的，那天的记录就的确只有自己睡颜的照片。  
  
可是全圆佑拍自己睡觉做什么？  
  
他往上拉，紧接着就看到许多拍摄角度一样的照片，点开来看里面全是自己的背影，在家的，在公司的，在外面的。  
  
煮拉面时候系着为围裙，复印机坏掉之后蹲在墨盒口，吃完午饭在自动贩卖机前面挑饮料。  
  
仔细想想还都是全圆佑在的场合。只不过他怎么偷摸照了那么多照片？  
  
金珉奎顺着相册往前回溯，全圆佑的照片真是有够多的，最早一张照片出现在自己刚进公司没两天，全圆佑带他一起去看星球大战的时候。  
  
那前面还有一张他俩的自拍，全圆佑一直没有发给他，难得拍照不笑的全圆佑，照片里居然揽着他的肩膀上扬着嘴角。  
  
金珉奎因为吃惊用手掌捂着自己的嘴巴，这时候又笑了。  
  
14.  
  
全圆佑一回家就知道金珉奎肯定看了他手机相册里面的内容，因为一开门就看到对方抱着胳膊坐在沙发上，见他进门就抿着嘴巴凑上来。  
  
“你去哪里了？”他问。  
  
加班啊。  
  
全圆佑一脸理所当然。  
  
“那为什么身上都是烟味酒味？”金珉奎模样像极了伶俐的小妻子检查深夜回家的丈夫，这时候好像占了理儿，说话也有了底气。  
  
两个人回到沙发上坐下，全圆佑笑着伸手想要牵他，金珉奎厉色一手拍开，只好故意委屈巴巴的：“胜澈哥喝醉了故意叫我去接嘛，那个新来的李知勋也在的，你不信可以问他。”  
  
“那，那你手机……怎么回事？”金珉奎恨死容易动摇的自己了，语气立马就软下来，脑子里想得是一套，说出来又变一套。  
  
珉奎不是生气了嘛，那我就给你让你不要生气了。  
  
全圆佑也知道自己的做法欠考虑，原本是想逗金珉奎的没想到对方没有按照自己的预想发火，想好的一套哄人台词没用上，现在又不知道怎么编新的。  
  
他和金珉奎玩了这么久的放风筝，今天可能注定要栽在这里了。  
  
“那你看照片没？”全圆佑见对方放松了警惕就紧紧贴上去，金珉奎脑子转得没有那么快，就任由他紧贴着占便宜。  
  
他结巴着：“当，当然看了啊，你干嘛拍那么多我的照片？”  
  
全圆佑被他逗得眉毛都笑着皱起来：“珉奎呀我的好后辈，我的好后端，我的好室友，我什么意思你还不知道吗？”  
  
那你什么意思啊？我不懂！  
  
金珉奎又来平时工作沟通的那一套，只不过跟全圆佑呆久了也有了心得体会，这时候正装傻逗对方玩的开心。  
  
看来今天金珉奎是非要先从自己嘴巴里听到这句话了。全圆佑耸肩，真是带会徒弟饿死师傅。  
  
我喜欢你啊，傻瓜。  
  
没想到这句话刚说完，金珉奎就像定时炸弹似的哭了。  
  
15.  
  
反熵增需要外力，但金珉奎即使被全圆佑抱着，仍然哭啼得越来越厉害，漂亮脸蛋上一把鼻涕一把眼泪。  
  
“你眼泪怎么这么多啊，”全圆佑手边找不到东西，只好伸手帮他揩，“我因为业务训你的时候也没这么委屈啊，怎么我这还一句话都没说呢。”  
  
“我，我一直以为你不喜欢我……”金珉奎声音越来越小，被全圆佑敲脑袋，“我给你做了那么多，你还只是把我当后辈的感觉……”  
  
表现得那么明显，还以为我看不出来么？可是我在那之前喜欢你更久了哦。  
  
“那也不能一下就讲出来啊！周末你明明干那样的事，今天又凶我，现在又突然说喜欢我，这谁受得了啊！”  
  
全圆佑看金珉奎哭丑了的脸蛋也还是觉得漂亮，腮帮子鼓起来像大眼睛小猪，鼻头红红的像圣诞节的雪人：“诶呀，都是我的错，你现在有什么不高兴，都可以和我讲。”  
  
金珉奎垂下眼睛沉默，联想到手机那张两个自拍，看来全圆佑喜欢自己的确是很久之前，还嘴硬想要为自己争更多上风：“那你周末为什么那样，为什么，为什么拍我的照片……”  
  
“我不是说了逗你很好玩嘛……珉奎呀，对不起，都是我错了，我不该这么做，我是真的喜欢你。”  
  
“你明明就是喜欢做爱罢了，哼，变态。”  
  
“啊……当然和你做爱也很爽就是，不过比起做爱，还是更喜欢珉奎。”全圆佑见对方软下来了就开始卖乖，抱着金珉奎玩他鬓角的碎发，食指扫过去痒痒的。  
  
骗子，早上还因为不给做生气咧。  
  
金珉奎没说话，心里如此想着，撇撇嘴巴。  
  
“是真的，不信你看，我现在急着安慰你，抱了这么久，你还这么好抱，我都没硬。”  
  
金珉奎的手被他牵着往下面摸，真的没硬。  
  
摸摸就硬了。  
  
16.  
  
不知道怎么滚到床上的，两个人忙手忙脚脱彼此衣服的时候金珉奎想这两天可真是做得够多的。  
  
“明天我不去公司了，所以你得把这个月的全勤奖补给我。”话说完解开了全圆佑的皮带扔到一边，直接扒开内裤把对方的阴茎握在手里。  
  
全圆佑才把他的衬衣丢下床，环腰搂住金珉奎的同时伸出舌尖舔他的乳头，硬起来的一粒在他嘴里：“好啊……你说，怎么补都可以。”  
  
“嗯……别磨蹭，不用扩张了，直接进来。”  
  
“怎么这么急？不扩张你会很痛。”  
  
“不会的，”金珉奎只是急切地闭眼睛凑上来贴紧他，“我早都被丘比特射中了，就等你了。”  
  
射个屁啊。  
  
“呃……不，不要内射……”高潮前金珉奎意识尚存，前入的体位让他两条手臂都软绵绵搭在全圆佑肩膀上，“嗯……今天没有清洁……呀……”  
  
全圆佑恶意逗他没有回答，但最后还是拔出来射在对方小腹上。  
  
量有点多，金珉奎不知道为什么连做几天全圆佑还能射这么多出来，有一点溅到他胸前，有一些流到床单上。  
  
“你射得也太不准了。”金珉奎看着才换不久的床单，皱眉。  
  
“没事，”全圆佑额头抵着他的，双唇像羽毛一样碰他的鼻尖，“至少丘比特射得很准。”  
  
17.  
  
当然后来全圆佑手机里存金珉奎裸照的私密相册还是被发现了。  
  
文件夹名称原来叫美女，现在改成了老婆。  
  
END.  



End file.
